


A Rush

by combyeferre



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Other, Packing, Trans Male Character, shit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combyeferre/pseuds/combyeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has to go to a sudden meeting at the hospital he is employed at and he is in too great of a rush to find his packer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_hart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_hart/gifts).



> This bullshit is for you Mal.

It was about 6 am when Combeferre got the call he had to go in for a meeting at the hospital. He wasn't prepared to go in today, and he didn't have the things he needed to go to work ready.

Combeferre rose from his seat and began looking through his apartment for his binder, packer, and something decent to wear. Being that the meeting was the reveal of whether or not he had been granted the position of head of the birth floor, he really couldn't afford to look anything less than his best. His packer was absolutely vital to him. It made him feel as if he looked complete during important meetings such as the one he was about to attend.

After moments of frustrated searching, Combeferre called to Courfeyrac hoping he knew where his packer had been last, but got no result.

In this desperation, he began searching for a quick substitute. He kept three things in mind as he searched, it had to be flexible, properly sized, and at least big enough to create a bulge from his boxers. He started testing every item he could, socks, silly putty he had placed in a plastic bag, and everything else he could find that met all or two of those standards. His search came up fruitless, until he went to the fridge.

The defeated doctor stood in front of his fridge, trying to accept the fact he wouldn't be able to pack at the reveal, as he searched for a quick breakfast when he spotted a bag of unrefridgerated string cheese.

_"It's flexible, if I use more than one it could create a bulge, and it was decently sized."_ He thought as he pulled four connected things of cheese from the pack.

Combeferre rolled them up before placing them in his underwear and going to inspect himself in front of a mirror.

He didn't look bad at all, and with a bit of positioning, he looked as if he was packing with his packer.

Combeferre quickly went into the bedroom, wanting to get someone else's opinion on his appearance before shipping off.

Courfeyrac awoke with a low groan, running his hands through his hair as he moved his eyes to meet Combeferre's, "Where 're you going?"

"Surprise meeting at work, what do you think?"

Courfeyrac looked him over, nothing seemed wrong for a few seconds until he smelled it, hot cheese. He assumed his breath just reeked of a quick and bad breakfast and he tried to brush it off, but the smell only intensified, "'Ferre, you need a breath mint or something. You smell like a big ball of cheese."

 Combeferre nodded and took note that he'd had to do something about the smell, "Alright. Thanks nerd, you're the best." He quickly kissed Courfeyrac's temple before rushing out of the bedroom to find something to mask the smell and shipping off to work.


End file.
